


Жизнь после смерти

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Death of the Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т7-47 Гаюc/Утер. "Есть ли жизнь после смерти?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь после смерти

\- Есть ли жизнь после смерти? – голос Утера задумчив, и Гаюс отрывается от фолианта о настойках, впивается внимательным взглядом в принца, и после нескольких секунд молчания мягко отвечает:  
\- Не знаю, сир, я никогда не умирал.

*

Гаюс стар – он знает множество вещей; за часть этих знаний его стоило бы сжечь на костре по законам Камелота, но за эту же часть – воскресить в качестве благодарности, потому что именно она является одним из маленьких кусочков мозаики, удерживающих королевство на плаву.  
Задай Утер ему свой вопрос сейчас, Гаюс непременно нашёл бы, о чем поведать своему королю.  
О том, что, однажды почти отдав свою жизнь на Острове Блаженных, он видел – он чувствовал – дыхание серых туманов Авалона.  
О том, что иногда смерть и есть жизнь, если знаешь правильный ритуал и обладаешь нужным артефактом.  
О том, что лучше покоиться с миром, чем пытаться удержаться на этом свете после смерти.

*

Гаюс стар – он знает множество вещей; например, то, что среди них случаются неизбежные.   
Но снимая с шеи Утера заколдованный амулет, с нежностью проводя пальцами по его остывшей щеке, он жалеет, что его король – его старый друг – получил ответ на свой давний вопрос именно так.


End file.
